


Drinking with a Movie

by Pour_me_a_fandom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Recipes, cocktails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pour_me_a_fandom/pseuds/Pour_me_a_fandom
Summary: character themed cocktail recipes





	Drinking with a Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).

> I use various name brands (such as Skyy vodka and Brooklyn crafted ginger beer) in the recipes to enhance the thematic nature of this treat. You do not actually need to use these brand names, your favorite brand will work just fine. 
> 
> Some possible substitutions: If you'd like sweeter drinks the Cassis (a black current liqueur) can be replaced with Grenadine (a sweet cherry syrup) but I find often that makes the drink too sweet.

Please enjoy responsibly and only if you are over the legal drinking age in your place of residence

**Nebula**  
Mix 45 ml (1.5 oz) Skyy Vodka and 45 ml (1.5 oz) Blue Curacao in the bottom of a chimney glass  
Add Ice  
Over a spoon pour coconut milk to about a quarter inch below the rim.  
Gently swirl together  
Add 30 ml (1 oz) of Creme de Cassis on top  
Garnish with a slice of mango (make sure it's ripe)

**Black Widow**  
Pour 45 ml Russian Standard Vodka and 30 ml of peach syrup into a martini shaker with ice  
Shake  
Strain into a Martini glass  
Add 30 ml Creme de Cassis  
Garnish with two cherries

**Captain America **  
In the bottom of an Old Fashioned glass mix 15 ml of honey syrup, a dash of the juice from a jar of Maraschino cherries, and a dash of Scrappy's orange bitters  
Add ice  
Pour 45 ml of Most Righteous Bourbon over the ice  
Garnish with a cherry, a blueberry, and a banana

**Winter Soldier **  
Pour 45 ml Russian Standard Vodka (the one that's made from winter grain) into a mason jar.  
Add ice  
Fill to about half an inch from the top with Brooklyn Crafted Ginger Beer  
Squeeze in about 15 ml of blood orange juice  
Stir gently  
Garnish with Blueberries (to help your memory)

**Falcon**  
Pour 45 ml of Skyy Vodka into a chimney glass  
Add ice  
Fill about half way with Red Bull (it gives you wings)  
Fill the rest of the way with blueberry acai coke  
Garnish with blueberries and cherries

**Iron Man**  
Pour 45 ml of the most overpriced Gold Tequila into a chimney glass  
Add ice  
Fill with Orange soda to about half an inch below rim  
Pour 30 ml of Creme de Cassis  
Garnish with a slice of banana and a cherry

**Pepper Potts**  
Pour 45 ml of the nicest gin you can get (trust me she's worth it) into a chimney glass  
Add 15ml of simple syrup, 15ml of jalapeño syrup, a squeeze of lime  
Mix  
Add ice  
Fill with tonic to about half an inch below rim  
Add 15 ml of blue curacao  
Garnish with a cherry


End file.
